Kaoru Igarashi
This article is about '''Kaoru Hyūga' for the student click on this link Kaoru Nendo.'' Kaoru Igarashi (Igarashi Kaoru 五十嵐 馨) later known as Kaoru Hyūga, was the wife of Mr. Hyūga and the mother of Aoi Hyūga and Natsume Hyūga. She died from an "accident" years before the story started, because of her rebellion against the academy. Kaoru and Yuka Azumi were best friends while their stay in the academy. Appearance and Personality Kaoru was a very attractive woman with shoulder-length black hair that is parted in the middle and fire-red eyes like her son and daughter. She also was very tall and had a nice figure. Kaoru had the looks and brains in the Academy, which allowed her to become a Hana Hime. Natsume (Kaoru's son), resembles Kaoru more than Aoi (Natsume's sister). Some people were intimidated by Kaoru at first because of her strong personality, but she was really a caring and kind person, just like her son Natsume. Noddachi mentioned that probably in her life, no one hated Kaoru. Kaoru cared deeply for her friends, especially Yuka Azumi. However, Kaoru could have been considered perverted. She was seen making love with another student nearby Yukihira-sensei and Yuka. Her son inherited her perverted traits; however, they could be considered more vulgar. Story Background Kaoru was seen in the past making love to middle class student when Izumi Yukihira and Yuka Azumi came into the Special Ability classroom. Kaoru jokingly told Izumi that he would eat Yuka up. Kaoru then helped Yuka by convincing Himemiya from the Hana Hime that her Alice could be useful, so that Yuka wouldn’t be taken to the Elementary School Principal. Kaoru then encouraged Yuka to become stronger, knowing that Yuka could not stay in the academy much longer. Kaoru, in her other appearances, talked to Yuka about her love life with Yukihira, Anju L. Narumi and Masachika Shiki and teased Yuka over it. When she graduated from the academy, she gave Yuka her alice stone and became a traveling freelance journalist without a permanent home. Yuka would later use this alice stone to read the ESP's mind to find out the Elementary Principal was responsible for Izumi’s death. Kaoru began working as a spy for the High School Principal and she married the same student she was caught making out with before. More than a year after her graduation, Kaoru learned from Kazumi that Yuka escaped from the academy and was pregnant with Izumi’s child. She was asked to look for Yuka but she was unsuccessful due to Yuka constantly running away from the Elementary Principal’s pursuers and Kaoru and her husband having to move around often. Half a year went by with no sign of Yuka and Kaoru, who was in the early stage of her pregnancy, began to worry. Her husband told her not to anything rash since she was also pregnant. Kaoru then sensed Yuka was in the building and found her going into labor. She and her husband helped Yuka give birth to Mikan. Afterwards, Kaoru convinced Yuka not to steal Mikan's alice, as she believed there was a reason they were born with Alices, and that Yuka should give Mikan a chance. They were later forced to run away and were chased numerous times by the academy's officers who were sent to capture Yuka. As her pregnancy progressed, her health began to decline and she often fainted from fatigue, but she kept it a secret from her husband and Yuka. Yuka, however, suspected Kaoru’s illness despite Kaoru assuring her that she and her unborn baby were alright. Yuka gives Kaoru the Healibg Alice Stone she received from Subaru Imai because she hoped it would help Kaoru. By the winter, Kaoru became ill again while she and her family were fleeing again, and Yuka, who felt guilty for burdening Kaoru, decided to live on her own with Mikan and budded farewell to Kaoru, who pleaded for Yuka to stay to no avail. Shortly after, Kaoru gave birth to Natsume Hyūga. It was a difficult childbirth and Kaoru feared Natsume inherited her Alice Shape illness because of his resemblance to her. She and her husband later got into a debate over their son’s name, as Kaoru wanted to name him Kintarou but her husband was against it. After seeing a bag of Natsume Tea that was meant to be healthy and was similar to her Alice Stone, Kaoru decided to name him Natsume and further elaborated that, since Yuka’s daughter Mikan was named after a fruit and by giving Natsume a name that was also after a fruit, she would have a deeper connection to Yuka. Two years later, Kaoru gave birth to Aoi Hyūga. She later gave the Healing Alice Stone to Natsume as she apologized for passing her illness onto him and asked him to use the stone to protect those dear to him. At age 24, she died in a car accident, but it was suspected the Elementary Principal was involved due to Kaoru’s espionage activities. Kaoru’s death would provoke Yuka into joining the Z Organization to seek revenge against the Elementary Principal for taking away the people she loved. Alice Kaoru had a Memory Manipulation Alice that enabled her to take memory from people, plants, and items. She, like her son Natsume, had a life-shortening alice shape, it was first shown when she was seen coughing up blood like him during the flashbacks. Trivia *The name Kaoru means "fragrance, fragrant". *Kaoru's maiden name Igarashi '''means "fifty storms". *In Gakuen Alice volume 21, it is shows that there is a little Omake about parental Yuki (Izumi Yukihira) and Kaoru Igarashi VS Natsume Hyūga. In the Omake, Kaoru seems to have fun teasing and reading Natsume's mind, and Natsume is a little irritated. It is also shows that Yuki threatens Natsume about him being a pervert toward Mikan. *Izumi's death had give big impact to many people, including Kaoru Igarashi. She was seen in Chapter 119, holding the photo frame of Izumi, Yuka Azumi, Anju L. Narumi, Masachika Shiki, Kaoru and the Special Ability Class students and looked sad after that. *In an omake chapter, it is revealed that Kaoru chose the name '''Natsume after looking at a pack of Natsume tea her husband bought. She was intrigued by the healthy fruit and was hopeful in the fact that she would be connected with Yuka as Mikan Sakura and Natsume are both names of fruits. *In an omake where it was a story of Kaoru, baby Natsume and Mr. Hyuuga, it was revealed that her Alice Stone color is the same as Natsume -Red. She claimed that the Natsume fruit has the same color as her Alice stone. *In fanbook 25.5, Kaoru's profile states that she died at the age of 34; however, this is a typo. It has been identified as a typo because it would mean that up until Mikan had entered Alice Academy, Kaoru had still been alive. Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Memory Processing Alice Category:Deceased Character Category:Manga Only Character Category:OB Category:Alice Holder